Flint Lockwood: Boy Genius
'''Flint Lockwood: Boy Genius '''is a JV46Ship spoof of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius from 2001. Plot The movie begins at an Air Force base somewhere in Colorado. The base's radar detects an incoming UFO, and they send fighter jets up to examine the situation. The pilots are surprised to find that it is a rocket carrying two teenage boys and a robotic dog; Flint, Brent and Dogbot. Flint needs to launch a communications satellite (which is really a toaster) to communicate with an alien species who sent him a message that was garbled in the ionosphere. Unfortunately, the pulse rockets fail, and the rocket cannot leave the atmosphere. Flint tapes some soda to the toaster and throws it, propelling the soda into space. Then, the rocket falls down to town and lands on his roof. He is scolded by his parents. He then gets ready for school, but his antics caused him to miss the bus. He tests his latest invention, a form of bubble transportation, made from a special bubble gum. He catches up with the school bus, but the bubble pops when it hits a tree. In the classroom, Sam is giving a report on dinosaurs. When Sam says that girl dinosaurs are better than boy dinosaurs, Flint proceeds to correct her with technical data. During show and tell, Flint shows Miss. Slovak and the class a shrink ray. He attempts to shrink Sam's head, but the ray malfunctions and does not work, however upon leaving class, the shrink ray suddenly shrinks Miss. Slovak, causing her to get tiny and end up battling a worm that has gotten out of an Apple. When walking home, Flint, Brent and Slider spot a poster for an amusement park. Slider gets excited about meeting Batman. Brent gets excited to touch a llama. However, their parents refuse to let them go due to a school night, and Flint is grounded, so they sneak out without their parents knowing. They have lots of fun. Flint, Brent and Slider both go on many rides. Brent, and Flint go on a tramway while Slider goes to meet Batman, which is really a guy in a costume. Brent touches a Llama, and gets a button that says "I touched a llama" They then go on a roller coaster ride that the cars look like bats and Miguel (who also snuck out) joins them as well. Meanwhile, the toaster is found by an alien race. They seem to be of green substance of carbon and silicon. They fly spaceships in space. Hacker and his assistant, Delete, watch the message, Then, all the ships in the armada head to Earth. On the way home, Brent spots a shooting star, so he, Flint, and Slider wish for no more parents so they could have fun all the time and be free. The next morning, Flint spots the Note set and reads it. The notes are the same for everyone, so Flint has Dogbot scan for adult life forms. When the report comes back (none within radar range), the kids start celebrating and doing things they couldn't do normally. The next morning, the craze has worn off, and at home, Flint is upset that his parents didn't say goodbye. Flint goes to his lab and compares the note the aliens left with notes his parents wrote. When the writing doesn't compare, Flint realizes that the notes are fake. Dogbot finds evidence of aliens on the computer, and Flint tracks them to another system. He organizes the other kids in town to build rockets from the theme park rides to travel there. While staying on an asteroid, everyone recalls what their parents did at bedtime before they were abducted by aliens. The next day, the kids reach the Alien Planet and Flint, Brent, Slider, Sam, Jackie and Dogbot go to find the parents so they can call Miguel and the others for backup, but they are all captured by the guards. Jackie asks Hacker that what does he want with their parents. Hacker tells her that it's what Robosnail wants. Sam asks him who Robosnail is. He says that he's tired of explaining and shows a newscast that says that Robosnail is their god and the parents are to be sacrificed to her. He also reveals that Flint's message is what gave them the coordinates to Earth and this is all his fault. He orders his guards to throw the kids into the dungeon until they are adults, so they can be sacrificed as well. In the cell, eveyrone blames Flint for everything and he starts crying and feeling sorry for himself. Sam then comes to Flint and comforts him. To get out of the cell, Flint calls Dogbot on Jackie's cell phone and tricks Delete into thinking Dogbot will self-destruct in an explosion covering 30 square miles. Dogbot frees the kids using a glitch in his obedience program (when told to play dead, he detonates in a small explosion, which blows down the door), and they make it to the arena were the parents will be sacrificed to Robosnail. When they reach it, an unusual ceremony is finishing (with mind-control devices, the parents do dancing!), and Robosnail a gigantic robotic snail on caterpillar wheels, hatching from his egg. Flint quickly comes up with a plan: Slider heads to an airfield to obtain a transport, he gets the mind controller, and the rest of the kids keep the guards busy. They escape, but Hacker follows them in his ship at the head of the alien He orders the ships to open fire. During the battle, Flint skims the surface of the aliens' sun, and flares destroy all but Hacker's ship. Hacker sends a taunting message to Flint, who flies out with Dogbot. He uses his shrink ray to make himself the size of a planet, and blows the ship into an oncoming asteroid. Hacker vows he'll be back. The kids are reunited with their parents, and they make it home safe and sound. The next morning, Flint and Brent have eggs for breakfast and Helen and Ted take a few sips of Flint's experimental soda and begin to burp uncontrollably. Realizing a picture of an atom (Flint's signature logo that could only be found on the front of his shirt), Helen yells "FLINT LOCKW--" before burping loudly. They all laugh and outside Dogbot imitates a bird. Cast * Jimmy Neutron - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Goddard - Dogbot (What's New Scooby-Doo? Ep #201: Big Appetite in Little Tokyo) * Carl Wheezer - Brent McHale (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Sheen Estevez - Slider (Cyberchase) * Cindy Vortex - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Libby Folfax - Jackie (Cyberchase) * Nick Dean - Miguel Santos (Maya and Miguel) * Hugh Neutron - Ted Shackleford (Curious George) * Judy Neutron - Helen Parr (The Incredibles) * Ms. Fowl - Miss. Slovak (Hey Arnold!) * Ultra Lord - Batman * King Goobot - Hacker (Cyberchase) * Ooblar - Delete (Cyberchase) * Poultra - Robosnail (Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) Gallery Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Jimmy Neutron What's New Scooby-Doo Dogbot.png|Dogbot as Goddard Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Brent McHale.jpg|Brent McHale as Carl Wheezer Slider.jpg|Slider as Sheen Estevez Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Cindy Vortex Jackie (Cyberchase).jpg|Jackie as Libby Folfax Maya & Miguel Miguel Santos.png|Miguel Santos as Nick Dean Curious George Ted Shackleford.jpg|Ted Shackleford as Hugh Neutron Helen Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Helen Parr as Judy Neutron Hey Arnold! Miss. Slovak.jpg|Miss. Slovak as Ms. Fowl Batman.png|Batman as Ultra Lord HackerCC.jpg|Hacker as King Goobot Delete.jpg|Delete as Ooblar Rugrats in Paris The Movie Robosnail.jpg|Robosnail as Poultra Category:Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Movie Spoofs Category:JV46Ship